


Three AM

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Writing With My Feisty!Patrick [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: And she says baby,It's three a.m. I must be lonely.





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> *mini rant*
> 
> I FUCKING HATE HTML! I HAVE NEVER DONE SO MUCH FUCKING HTML IN A FIC BEFORE AND I NEVER WANT TO DO IT AGAIN! FUCK HTML IN THE ASS HARD DRY!
> 
> *end rant*
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So if anyone remembers, the first fic I ever wrote with _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ was a song fic called Bent by Match Box 20. I have a few songs that I like by that band and I started to think about the other ones. I go a hold of my Feisty!Patrick and we talked about the other three and decided to write them together! Not all are Frerard centric, but all have Frerard in them so no fears. ^0^
> 
> That being said the first half of this fic is a flash back, hence the HTML rant. @~@
> 
> So Frank is older and cynical as fuck which makes him an angry asshole. I got to play him! ^-^
> 
> Gerard is about ten years younger, not below 25 though, and just a ball of sunshine and positivity! Shockingly my Feisty!Patrick wrote him! I know right? @~@
> 
> Just kidding! ^0^
> 
> Nah, she did a great job and I think you guys will enjoy this a lot. ^-^
> 
> Fic title as well as lyrical content from [Three AM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-Naa1HXeDQ) ~ Match Box 20
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh and a fic dedicated to you if you can guess what movie is being quoted. Here is a hint. The music started, but it was not the movie you thought it was going to be. Good luck! ^-^~~
> 
>  
> 
> Congrats to _***Devastation_Verification_Resurgance***_ for guess the movie correctly! It was Fantastic Beasts! ^-^

 

Frank hated a lot of things. He hated that his parents split. He hated that he had no grandparents alive. He hated that his first band broke up. He hated that he was forced to go to prom with the neighbors daughter, who fucked some random guy in the limo he was forced to pay for. He hated his job. He hated his apartment. He hated his car. He hater his fucking life and how it turned out. Yeah Frank Iero hated a lot of things, but what he hated most was Gerard Way...his soulmate. Gerard Way was perfect. Well not really perfect. In fact Frank thought Gerard was a loser cause he was so nice to everyone. And he meant everyone. Even people that used to bully Gerard in high school. He told Frank that they were young and didn't know what they were doing. Frank called bullshit and Gerard just laughed and kissed his cheek. Gerard could laugh at anything. He smiled and it made Frank want to punch him. He cursed the day he met Gerard Way every day.

_Frank had the worst day ever. He was late for work cause his car died. The tow truck scratched his paint job. Work itself sucked. He swore he was going to punch his boss that day. He just missed the bus by one minute and got splashed by a taxi. Frank had had it with this day. He took off his jacket and wrung it out. He tossed it over his shoulders and flexed his arms. His left bicep was itching for some reason. He saw a Starbucks and walked toward it. At least he could get a hot coffee and dry off. He opened the door with his left arm and saw a strange swirl of colors. He was so busy looking at his arm that he smacked right into someone coming out. Their obviously ice coffee was sweet smelling and it was now all over him and he was on his ass. He looked at who hit him ready to return the favor with a cold cock. What he saw though was a young man holding out his hand with a look of concern._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Here let me help you."_

_Gerard's eyes went wide as he stumbled back from the stranger a bit, the guy did not look happy at all. He'd been scratching at his Soul Mark on his right arm and bumped right into him. It'd been irritating the hell out of him today. It was entirely Gerard's fault and he knew that, he just hoped this guy wouldn't beat him to a pulp the way his face suggested he wanted to._

_"Yeah, I'm fine except I'm covered in your fucking drink. What the fuck was in that shit?"_

_"Oh...um...just a vanilla shot and...you know, I actually don't know what else is in it but it's good. I'm really sorry I spilled it all over you though."_

_Gerard said nervously, his arm starting to bug him more and he couldn't help but scratch at it again. Watching the guy scratch his arm made Frank scratch his. He decided to take the guys hand. Gerard jumped, a little surprise that the guy had decided to accept his help. He tried his best to help him up but his head felt funny._

_"Hey, are you...whoa!"_

_Frank ended up grabbing the guy and holding him up._

_"Oh my God, I'm sorry."_

_Gerard shook his head to clear it. He looked down at his drink._

_"Huh...well...I guess maybe I'll get another coffee."_

_He looked up at the guy and frowned slightly._

_"Can I...maybe buy you a coffee to make up for spilling mine all over you?"_

_"Yeah sure, I guess."_

_"Ok."_

__

_Gerard smiled and turned to head back into the coffee shop. Frank watched the guy as he walked back to the counter. He spoke to the cashier and the cashier smiled and laughed and touched his hand. If anyone had touched him like that..._

_Gerard turned to look at the guy._

_"What did you want?"_

_"Uh...coffee black one sugar."_

_Gerard smiled and turned back to the cashier. Frank scratched at his left arm again. Gerard waited as they started making their coffees. He absent mindedly started scratching at his right arm again. He grumbled quietly and tried to stop, succeeding for only a couple of seconds. Frank decided to go sit down. He found a table in the back. Gerard waited quietly for the drinks and smiled, giving a friendly thanks before he turned around to see the guy had moved. He shrugged and wandered over to the table he'd claimed and held his drink out to him. Frank reached out to taken the coffee with a mumbled thanks. Gerard raised an eyebrow as he saw the mark on the guy's left arm. His tattoo looked sort of off and the weird curly script looked clearer each second. **GW**. Gerard's eyes went wide as he looked at it._

_"You...have my initials on your arm?"_

_His voice got a little high in his confusion._

_"I what?"_

_Frank looked at the guy. He was starting to tremble._

_"Your arm."_

_Gerard pointed at the mark._

_"GW. That's what my initials are."_

_He tilted his head and grumbled almost silently as his arm started bugging him again._

_"Are you fucking crazy man? The only thing on my arm is my..."_

_Frank turned his head and looked over. He had a tattoo of his best friend put there that died a few years ago. He originally had some bullshit tattoo there to cover up his soul mark though. That thought filtered through his head as he watched his friend's face marred and the clear letters show up._

_"Son of a bitch, no fucking way."_

_Gerard wasn't really sure what to say but scratched at his arm again. Then he stopped and frowned a little. He unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off a bit to look at his arm where it had been driving him nuts. The letters had never been clear enough to tell what it was before. Frank looked at the boy as he shrugged off his sleeve and there it was, his fucking initials in that annoying fucking script._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Gerard looked back at him, still confused as hell. This guy couldn't really be..._

_"So your initials are FI then?"_

_Frank was still stunned. He just nodded. Gerard's frown started to fade into a smile._

_"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take to find my soulmate. And of course I make a fool of myself spilling coffee all over you when I meet you...but at least I actually found you."_

_Gerard couldn't help bouncing on his feet a little, the excitement and happiness outweighing any confusion left in his mind._

_Frank looked up at the guy again._

_"You're my soulmate?"_

_"That's what the soul mark means."_

_Gerard said happily._

_"I guess that's why it's been so itchy and irritated today."_

_Frank stood up. He looked at his arm and then the guys arm and punched him in the face._

*

*

*

_Gerard whined as he woke up, he wasn't sure what happened for a minute. Then is slowly came back to him. He'd found his soulmate...and then he'd punched him. His jaw hurt a lot and his cheek was cold and damp. He opened his eyes and the confusion came back. There was a bag of frozen peas on his face but sitting too high up to actually help with the pain in his jaw. He moved the peas down to his jaw and slowly sat up to look around. This was not his room, or anywhere in his apartment for that matter. He wasn't sure of where he was but it was definitely in need of some cleaning and a fresh coat of paint. It was really dirty, just kind of a little messy and lived in. The structure though...that was far more questionable and made Gerard a little nervous._

_"Hey."_

_Frank watched the boy jump as he spoke. Gerard looked over and saw the guy from the coffee shop._

_“Oh...hi?"_

_"Yeah, so sorry for punching you, but fuck, I didn't think I would knock you out."_

_Gerard paused for a second and then shrugged._

_"It's fine, I guess it was kind of a lot all at once so I don't really blame you."_

_Frank looked at the guy. He wasn't even mad._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you? You just woke up in my apartment after I punched your fucking lights out. You should be fucking pissed at me!"_

_"Well...I mean, you just had this dropped on you all of a sudden, so I can't really blame you for being upset by it, and I soaked you with cold coffee that had sugar in it so I figure we're even, or close to anyway."_

_"You are either the nicest guy in the world, in which case i feel sorry for you, or you are a fucking sociopath and are plotting to murder me when I least expect it. Either way, I need those peas back when you are done for my dinner."_

_Gerard frowned a little and shook his head, before offering the bag of peas to the guy._

_"I'm not a sociopath, I'm just not a dickhead. People have severe reactions to things that shock them, it's normal and understandable."_

_"Uh huh."_

_Frank took the peas and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the canned chicken that he bought by accident cause he thought it was tuna. He opened it and poured it in the baking pan. he added the peas, which were slightly mushy now, but fuck he wasn't wasting food. His pathetic pay check said he couldn't afford it. He poured in a drained can of carrots, potatoes, and then covered it with gravy. Finally he opened a can of generic biscuits and after cutting them up placed them on the mess after he mixed it up. He was about to put it in the oven when the guy walked in._

_"What in the world are you making?"_

_"My fucking dinner for the next four days, what's it to you?"_

_Gerard tilted his head and looked at the food. He shrugged. It didn't look great and was kind of a mess of ingredients but who was he to judge. For all he knew this guy probably liked whatever it was supposed to be. Frank slammed the oven door putting the pan back on the fucking counter._

_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing. I just...you like that enough to eat it for four days?"_

_He tried really hard not to sound rude or in a way that the guy could take wrong. Frank scowled._

_"No, I don't fucking like it enough to eat it for four fucking days, it's what I can fucking afford."_

_"Oh."_

_Gerard looked down. That honestly made sense looking at the apartment and was kind of sad. He knew he wasn't a whole lot better but enough that he could afford to get good food for him and Mikey. Frank was getting seriously pissed. He didn't like being fucking judged. He stepped up to the guy pushing him against the kitchen wall._

_"Look. I said I was sorry about punching you, I took care of it, now get the fuck out."_

_Gerard shrunk away from him and looked at him nervously._

_"Um...I mean that'd be easier if I could actually move. And I didn't mean to offend you or whatever, I guess I'm more worried about what that kind of diet does to you..."_

_He instantly felt like he'd put his foot in his mouth. Soulmate or not he didn't know this guy and he likely wouldn't take kindly to some stranger being worried about him. Gerard couldn't even explain why he was worried...though he'd honestly be worried about anyone living like this. There was no way the guy was getting any good nutrition from canned food and frozen peas. It just didn't stand up to fresh good foods when Gerard thought about it._

_"You're worried about me? Motherfucker, you just met me."_

_"So? It's called being a decent caring human being."_

_"That shits so overrated."_

_Frank pushed away from the guy. He grabbed the pan and threw it in the oven. He turned back to the guy folding his arms across his chest._

_"Who the fuck are you anyway."_

_"Oh, I'm Gerard Way, you oh and it's not overrated, there is absolutely zero point in being an ass. Being nice to people isn't that hard."_

_"Gerard? That's your fucking name? What are your parents some pretentious assholes?"_

_"No, they liked that it was unusual I guess. They've never explained that to me honestly but I know it wasn't that."_

_Frank had just made fun of the guy's name and his parents and he still wasn't even the slightest bit pissed. Frank just didn't get it._

_"You're fucking weird, you know that right?"_

_Gerard shrugged it off._

_"Surprisingly not the first time I've heard that but where is the fun in being normal. You still haven't answered me though."_

_"You didn't ask me anything."_

_"Yeah I did. I asked you what your name was when I told you mine."_

_"Oh. 'm Frank Iero."_

_Gerard smiled softly. Frank. He kind of liked that._

_"Oh, cool. It's nice to meet you, Frank."_

_"What? Oh, yeah, uh...you too I guess."_

_Gerard paused and looked at the door._

_"I...um...I can leave if you really wanted me to though. I don't want to overstay my welcome..."_

_"What, oh right, I guess you can..."_

_The smoke alarm suddenly went off and Frank realized in his personal haze that he didn't even the notice the room was hazy._

_"SHIT!"_

_Frank ran for the oven and opened it. A billow of smoke came out. He pulled the pan out not thinking that he wasn't wearing any gloves. He dropped it on the floor, the burnt contents splattering everywhere. He screamed as he realized he just burnt his hands on a 500 degree pan cause his fucking dumb ass left the oven on broil from the night before. The alarm was shrilling in his ear. Frank grabbed the broom and knocked it off the ceiling with enough force to shatter it, then dropped the broom cause that made his hands worse._

_"FUCK FUCK FUCKING SHIT!"_

_"Woah! Easy."_

_Gerard reached out and carefully took hold of Frank's wrists, careful not to touch the burnt part of his hands. He looked at the burn and shook his head. He grabbed one of the shaky looking dining room type chairs and pulled it forward._

_"Sit down and out of the way of the light so I can see better."_

_Frank was so pissed he didn't even fucking argue. He just lost four days worth of food. Gerard looked at his hands, very careful not to hurt him further. He grabbed what looked like a clean wash cloth and soaked it in cold water to gently press Frank's hands in._

_"Hopefully this help."_

_Frank breathed through his teeth. The pain was horrible. How could he be so fucking stupid?_

_"Sorry."_

_Gerard squeaked._

_"It's fine."_

_Frank gritted his teeth. It was anything but. Gerard looked up at him and sighed._

_"Are you always this accident prone?"_

_"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that!?"_

_Frank pushed Gerard away hard knocking him on his ass, but the pain that shot through Frank's hands made him cry out and he dropped to his knees cradling his hands to his chest and staving off the tears threatening to fall._

_"I didn't mean it like that."_

_Gerard shook his head and pushed up onto his knees so he could move over to Frank. He reached up to the sink and refreshed the cold water in the cloth before reaching out to take Frank's hand again._

_"Why are you doing this?'_

_"Because you hurt yourself."_

_Gerard wasn't sure why that was so hard for Frank to understand._

_"But you don't know me."_

_"I don't have to."_

_Frank winced each time the cloth touched his hands. Gerard frowned and looked at his hands. They didn't look good and he wasn't confident enough to judge what needed to be done._

_"I think we're gonna have to go to ER and get your hands checked out."_

_Frank groaned. He had shitty insurance and being a bouncer he was constantly there for the assholes he dealt with._

_"Fuck...fine."_

_Frank tried to stand up, but found he couldn’t put any pressure on his hands at all. Gerard set the cloth on the counter and stood up. He bent down to take hold of Frank's arms just below the elbow to help him up. Once he was on his feet he gave him the cloth to hold onto. Frank felt like a fucking baby. He hadn't even had anyone take care of him. He only ever had himself to depend on. Now he was depending on this stranger his...soulmate of all people._

_"So...um, where is your car parked? Because I'm pretty sure mine is still at the coffee shop."_

_Gerard asked him, he knew he was going to have to drive._

_"Uh...well, it's actually not."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Gerard raised an eyebrow._

_"My car is in the shop so I had to drive yours here."_

_"How...the hell did you know which car was mine?"_

_"You have one of those stupid key button things so I went outside and pressed it till I saw a car light up. Nice car by the way. Better than my piece of shit. You got...good taste in music too."_

_"Oh, ok then and thanks."_

_He tried to remember what CD might be in the radio right now and wasn't totally sure._

_"Well...let's go then, what'd you do with my keys?"_

_"I have them in my pocket."_

_Frank went to reach into his pants._

_"Hey! You're gonna hurt your hand again."_

_Gerard frowned at him. Frank stopped and looked at Gerard._

_"Um..."_

_Gerard didn't really know what to do he just knew Frank was going to hurt himself if he tried to reach into the pocket of his jeans. He sighed and shook his head._

_"Which pocket are they in?"_

_"The left, why?"_

_"Uh...well...if it doesn't bother you I can try and get them..."_

_Gerard wrinkled his nose up slightly but he wasn't going to let Frank fuck up his hands further._

_"Oh...yeah, I mean you have to drive right?"_

_"You can't hold on to anything with your hands like that so yeah, kind of."_

_Gerard said and moved towards Frank to try and get the keys out of the left pocket where he said they were. Frank watched how carefully the boy went in his pocket. His hand stayed to the outside as if it would be horrible if he touched Frank wrong. When he hooked them he carefully slid it out._

_"I guess we should go."_

_Gerard nodded and turned to head for the front door. Frank followed him out. He had to wait till Gerard grabbed the door handle for him to get in and then buckle him in. All Frank knew as they drove to the hospital with Gerard singing to his CD was that this day couldn't get any worse._

*

*

*

_"I don’t fucking believe this."_

_Frank got out of the car with Gerard's help. He had no choice now cause he had two fucking bandaged hands. he felt like an extra in the Mummy. Gerard had to hold his phone while he called his job and fucking yelling into the speaker at his boss. He had to send a pic of his hands and a pic of the doctor’s note. It was humiliating to say the least. Now he was going up the walkway of the apartments that Gerard and apparently his younger brother lived in. The neighborhood was better than Frank's as was the complex. Fuck it had a park area for kids. Frank was sure no one had kids in his complex, but then again he kept to himself. The doors to building didn't even have a lock or intercom. Guess crime was not a big deal here. The elevator worked too. They rode up to the 5th floor. The hallway had no graffiti on the walls and it didn't smell like bleach covering piss. The more Frank saw, the more Frank was pissed. He didn't even know how old this guy was. Gerard got to the door and opened it, knowing Mikey was home and wouldn't have locked it._

_"Mikes? I'm home."_

_He called out, unsure if he'd be in his room or sitting on the couch._

_"In here Gee."_

_A voice rang out from somewhere in the apartment...and what an apartment. It made Frank's look like a match box compared. The living room was bigger that his living room and kitchen combined._

_"Hey, we've got company and he's gonna be staying for a while."_

_Gerard said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Mikey moving around doing something,_

_"Company?"_

_Mikey stood up with the popcorn in his hand._

_"Are they joining us for movie night?"_

_"If he wants to watch some movies with us."_

_Gerard looked back at Frank. Mikey came out of the kitchen. He looked at the guy and quirked his eyebrow._

_"What happened to him?"_

_"He grabbed a hot pan out of the oven with his bare hands."_

_"Why would you do something stupid like that?"_

_Frank looked at the kid and exploded._

_"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT IF YOUR FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BROTHER HADN'T FUCKING PISSED ME OFF ENOUGH TO FORGET MY GLOVES!"_

_"Hey!"_

_Gerard shot a look at Frank._

_"For one, don't yell at Mikey. And for two, I didn't even do anything."_

_Frank stalked up to him getting in his face._

_"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? YOU DID EVERYTHING! FROM THE MOMENT I MET YOU, YOU HAVE CAUSE ME NOTHING, BUT GRIEF! I'M NOT EVEN SORRY I PUNCHED YOU ANYMORE!" "You hit my brother?"_

_Mikey moved Gerard out of the way as he stepped to the man and punched him in the stomach._

_"Mikey!"_

_Gerard pushed around him to make sure Frank was alright._

_"Gee, what the fuck?! This asshole just yelled in my face and then he said he punched you and now you are protecting him?!"_

_"To be fair I did spill my coffee all over him, and then freaked him out, and then he took me to his place after he knocked me out...which lead to him getting upset again, burning his dinner and his hands. I haven't really the best of luck for him today."_

_Gerard glared at Mikey._

_"And he's my soulmate."_

_"Your...no fucking way!"_

_Frank watched the two brother's arguing and Gerard protecting his hands. He didn't get any of this at all. "Look, I just wanna go home."_

_"Fine go then, no one fucking cares."_

_"Mikey! Don't be rude or you can go stay with mom again."_

_Gerard looked at Frank and frowned._

_"Are you sure, Frank? You couldn't even open the car door without hurting yourself."_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you Gerard?! You just fucking...and he's...what did he fuck you or something? Is that why you are acting like this? Is his cock that good?"_

_"What?!"_

_Gerard looked up at him wide eyed._

_"Mikey! What the hell? No. When have I ever not been nice to someone, let alone someone that's hurt?"_

_"That's the problem Gerard, you are too fucking nice! Some people don't deserve it like this asshole here!"_

_"I don't see why he doesn't."_

_Mikey was stunned. He just walked away. Gerard shook his head and turned his attention back to Frank._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"You...you just defended me."_

_"Yeah, and?"_

_"You don't even know me."_

_"You've said that today already and as I said then, so? I don't have to know you to defend you. You're hurt and you're not really out of line for being upset today. It's understandable."_

_Gerard shook his head and smiled softly at Frank._

_"And it really isn't that difficult to just be nice to people."_

_Frank shook his head._

_"You are a strange man Gerard Way."_

_The smile that Gerard gave Frank could have powered the city. With that Frank knew his life would never be the same again._

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

**She says it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat.**

Frank was getting ready for work. He grabbed his cigarettes and headed out of the bedroom. Mikey was sitting on the sofa. When he saw him he scowled.

"Frank."

 "Mikey."

 They never said much of anything to each other. It was a mutual hate for the past two years.

 "I'm out Gee. See you late tonight."

"Ok, see you, Frankie. Be careful at work."

Gerard smiled at him and walked over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And here, wear your coat or you'll freeze in the rain later."

 Gerard grabbed it off the hook for him.

"It isn't gonna fucking rain tonight."

Frank ignored the coat and opened the door just as the first drops fell.

 "Son of a bitch."

Frank growled and grabbed the coat steaming out the door.

**She's always worried about things like that.**

"I don't know why you care so much Gee. That man deserves nothing that you give him."

 Mikey watched Gerard close the door.

"Mikey, I know you don't like him but it's ridiculous and I don't want to hear your nonsense."

"It's been two years Gee, just give up. He is never gonna change. He's is going to hurt you and leave you broken and alone."

**She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault.**

"Not if I don't give him a reason to, he won't. Quit trying to convince me that there's nothing good about him. You just refuse to see it."

 Gerard frowned at his brother.

"Whatever Gee."

 Mikey got up and grabbed his coat heading for the door.

 "The whole family sees it, you are the only one that is blind."

 He kisses his cheek.

"One day you will wake up and I will be there to pick up the pieces like I always do."

Mikey opened the door and slipping on his coat stepped out into the rain.

**And she only sleeps when it's raining**

Gerard huffed indignantly and shook his head before wandering back to his room and curling up. He hated when Mikey started on about this. He didn't understand what it was that Mikey saw that made him hate Frank so much. Frank was rough around the edges, yes. Gerard knew that, but he wasn't as horrible as Mikey made him out to be. Gerard held the strong belief that Frank could be nice, and he'd seen it a few times. He just took a lot of crap and dealt with a lot and it made him a little less likely to be sweet and kind most of the time. Gerard cuddled his face into his pillow and listened to the rain outside as he fell asleep.

*

*

*

"And don't come back again you piece of shit or I'll kick your ass again!"

 Frank wiped his hands off. The guy had puked on himself and it was all over his shirt when Frank tossed his ass out the street. He looked at the clock and saw that it was five to three AM. The band on the stage was still going strong and the lead singer was screeching and it was killing his fucking ears. He yelled to the bartender on duty.

"HOW MUCH LONGER TILL THIS SHIT IS OVER?"

**And she screams, and her voice is straining.**

"SUPPOSED TO BE OVER AT THREE FIFTEEN."

 "FUCK, THAT SUCKS, THEY SUCK."

 "YEAH, GO CATCH AN EAR BREAK. I'LL BE FINE."

"YOU SURE?"

"YEAH."

 Frank waved and headed out the door. The rain had stopped, but the chill was there still and he was suddenly grateful for his coat. He pulled out his phone.

*Hey, thanks for the coat.*

Gerard set aside his pencil and picked up his phone to look at it. He smiled and chuckled.

 *you're welcome. How's it going?*

He sent it and went back to doodling. He worked during the day but he always tried to make sure he took a nap so he could be awake when Frank got home.

*The usual, assholes trying to ruin a good night.*

Gerard looked at his phone and shook his head.

 *I still don't know how you deal with that every night*

*Yeah, well it's almost over*

**And she says baby It's three a.m. I must be lonely.**

*good, can't wait for you to get home. Kind of bored and lonely right now*

Frank looked at the time and chuckled. It was the same every time.

*I'll be home soon.*

**When she says baby Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes.**

Gerard looked at the time, Mikey had been gone for most of the night and he still felt awful about the fight. If Frank was talking to him right now he was probably not real busy. He sighed and called him. Frank's phone rang. It rang cause he didn't believe in those stupid ring tones or annoying people with a song every time. He pulled his cigarette to the side of his mouth and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, sorry if you're busy, just easier to talk than text I guess."

 Gerard curled up and leaned back against the couch.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just quiet here right now and no one to talk to. Mikey is mad at me again and left. I don't know where he is."

"He probably went whining to your parents again. I take it you fought about me."

"Yeah, I don't understand why he hates you so much."

"Everyone hates me babe...well except you for some reason."

"No there is more than just me that likes you. I just...Mikey so firmly believes that you're awful and seems dead set on trying to convince me of that. I just...I wish he'd cut it out long enough to see how wrong he is."

"You think way too much of me."

**And the rain's gonna wash away I believe it.**

 "Fuck, it's raining again."

Gerard chuckled and shook his head.

 "I told you it was going to rain."

"Yeah yeah, I gotta get back inside. Be home soon."

"Ok."

Gerard said quietly and sighed.

 "I'll be here when you get here."

Frank wanted to say something witty or calming.

"See ya."

He hung up. Gerard looked at his phone and frowned a little but sat back up and started doodling again.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

It was Frank's day off and somehow Gerard had convinced him to go to the mall. Frank hated people and there were certainly people at the mall.

"Why the fuck are we here again?"

**She's got a little bit of something, god it's better than nothing.**

"To get out of the apartment and have fun."

Gerard looked over at Frank with a smile.

"We could have fun in the apartment too. Fuck knows we haven't had fun in weeks."

 Frank mumbled the last part under his breath. Gerard still heard him but didn't say anything to that.

"We could but we always stay in the apartment. Getting out every now and then is good for you."

"Whatever."

Frank didn't flinch when Gerard took his arm and guided him into the mall.

*

*

*

"You couldn’t go shopping for Mikey's birthday present without me?"

"No, because I'm putting your name on it too."

"I don’t want to give anything to that little shit except a knuckle sandwich for making you cry last night."

"He's my brother. You're not allowed to hit him."

Frank grumbled.

"Let's just get this shit over with."

Gerard shook his head.

 "Well I don't know what to get him. That's why you're with me. Help."

"How about an attitude adjustment?"

"Not helpful, Frank....."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

Again Frank grumbled.

 "Fine, let's just go to Hot Topic and get him something there since he thinks he is some scene brat still.

"I guess that works."

Gerard nodded and led Frank in that direction.

*

*

*

After they settled on a t-shirt & a new chain wallet...who the fuck even uses them anymore, they went to the food court. Gerard got excited cause there was a new ice cream place so after they ate lunch, they went there.

**And in her color portrait world she believes that she's got it all.**

"What kind are you gonna get, Frankie?"

Gerard smiled widely at him. He was surprised he'd gotten Frank out and about for this long but it made him really happy.

"I don't know. Vanilla or chocolate I guess."

"Oh come on, you're not even gonna try one of the different ones?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...I think I might try the peanut butter one. They've got a lot of flavors."

"Peanut butter ice cream?"

"Yeah! Look they have a picture of it over there. It looks so good."

Frank looked. It looked like a fucking mess, but Gerard was smiling so much and had that excited look in his eyes that he got so often.

"Alright, fine, I'll try it."

Gerard smiled wide and happy, and leaned into Frank a bit while the waited.

*

*

*

 In the end Frank ended up liking the flavor. They had turned it into a sundae with chocolate sauce and crumbled peanut butter cups. Frank even let Gerard feed him a few spoonfuls. A couple of girls at another table made an awe sound and it bristled Frank, but Gerard giggled and Frank didn't say anything. They also decided to take in a movie and by the time they headed home, it was dark. They had spent the whole day at the mall.

**She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to.**

"Did you have fun today?"

 Gerard looked over at Frank. He seemed to but Gerard wasn't too sure. Frank never looked like he was having fun when he was so it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, it was alright. Were you happy?"

Gerard nodded and yawned a little.

 "Yeah, I'm always happy when I get to spend time with you."

Frank put his arm around Gerard as they walked to the car. He looked up and saw it was a full moon.

Gerard followed Frank's gaze and smiled.

 "It's really pretty

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you ever look at the moon and think the it's gotten smaller since you were a kid? Like somehow everything just got smaller and less amazing but like...it's still beautiful and there's still some stuff that's just really pretty."

Frank looked at Gerard and then at the moon and then back at Gerard.

 "It's just a hunk of frozen rock in space. How is that pretty?"

"Hunk of frozen space rock or not it looks bright and beautiful from here."

Frank looked at his soulmate. The moon was bright and it shimmered in his eyes. Frank felt his heart speed up. 

"Yeah, it does."

He leaned over and kissed him.

**And she only sleeps when it's raining**

**And she screams, and her voice is straining**

**And she says baby**

**It's three a.m. I must be lonely**

**Oh, when she says baby**

**Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes**

**And the rain's gonna wash away I believe this**

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 "THAT SON OF A BITCH! TWO FUCKING YEARS OF LOYALTY AND PUTTING UP WITH ALL THAT SHIT AND HE FUCKING FIRES ME!"

Frank was raging. He was destroying his bedroom in his fit of anger.

"Frankie..."

Gerard reached out to him and tried to calm him down.

"WHAT?! WHAT GERARD? DON'T THINK YOU CAN CANDY COAT THIS SHIT! HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA PAY THE RENT?! YOU DON'T MAKE ENOUGH MONEY WATCHING THAT BRAT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

**She believes that life isn't made up of all that you're used to.**

Gerard frowned.

 "Yes it'll be tricky but you can find another job. And Ryan is not a brat, he's a good kid. He even likes you and thinks you're cool."

He watched Frank and shook his head.

 "We'll figure it out, Frank, things change and you adapt but we'll do that together."

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO CALM ALL THE TIME!? I FUCKING HATE IT!"

"Because getting worked up and upset literally doesn't help anything. It doesn't fix things and it doesn't make problems go away."

**And the clock on the wall has been stuck at 3 for days, and days.**

 Frank deflated and fell to the floor on his knees.

"I...I don't get you. Even after all this time, I don't get you at all. You find the good in everything. You even made a fucking joke about the broken clock!"

"Yeah, because how is it going to help to be pissed off by it? So when something doesn't work you talk a deep breath and fix it or move on if you can't. Worrying means you suffer twice."

"Did you just fucking quote the movie we saw last month?"

"I did but it's not wrong."

**She thinks that happiness is the mat that sits on her doorway.**

 "How are you even real?"

Gerard shrugged and looked at the floor.

 "Sometimes I don't even know but it doesn't matter either way."

"Why?"

"Because even if I was a figment of your imagination it doesn't change what I'm telling you."

"I..."

 Frank didn't get it, he didn't think he ever would. He looked into the eyes of the man he had spent the last two years with. The strange way they met and how Gerard took care of him when he knew nothing about him other than that he was his soulmate.

"I love you."

Gerard froze and a soft smile started to form. His heart fluttered a bit in his chest.

"I love you too, Frank."

**But outside it stopped raining.**

 Frank couldn’t believe he said that. It wasn't what he even meant to say, but...

"Wanna go out?"

Gerard giggled and rolled his eyes.

 "I thought we were already going out."

"No...I mean out, like on a date...a real one."

Gerard smiled and nodded.

 "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Go get dressed then and I'll clean up this mess."

"Ok."

Gerard moved over to kiss him on the cheek. Before heading to grab some clean clothes and to the bathroom to get dressed. Frank watched him go and for the first time in a long time...he didn't feel like he hated his life as much as he used to.

**And she only sleeps when it's raining**

**And she screams, and her voice is straining**

**And she says baby**

**It's three a.m. I must be lonely**

**Oh, when she says baby**

**Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes**

**Author's Note:**

> For fic updates, sneak previews, and just general fun you can follow me @momijineyuki or/and @thePetetoherPat on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
